Thank You, Cake!
by fact-and-fiction
Summary: A SxS oneshot. Syaoran left Sakura two years ago, leaving her waiting & waiting for the day whe he'd come back. He had, only to mention he's engaged?


Thank you, Cake.

A SxS oneshot. Syaoran left Sakura two years ago, leaving her waiting & waiting for the day whe he'd come back. He had, only to mention he's engaged?

I love SxS. Ever wondered what happened after the movie?

Note: I'm thinking of doing a Tomoyo x Eriol fanfic. Not angst, though. We'll see First fanfic, R & R please! Flames welcomed.

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.

He's not coming, she thought, as the all too familiar wash of disappointment hits her. It's not that he meant to- she knew his mother wanted him to be the best and be ready as the heir of the Li clan. But it doesn't make her feel any less sadness as she finally admits he's not coming back that day-again. Sure, there's always her friends Tomoyo, Chiharu, Naoko and the others, not to mention her lovable 'plushie' Kero… but in the end, the loneliness would still be there as she would miss those amber eyes, that dark, curly, auburn hair and that gentle smile that he kept just for her. She missed him.

It's been two years since she had changed the Sealed Card, two years since she finally confessed and reciprocated what Syaoran has been feeling for her, two years since he left, choosing his family over her. They'd still see each other, he had said, one day they would meet again and there would be nothing his mother would object against. But that 'one day' seemed so far away. When would that 'one day' arrive?

"Sakuraaa!" Her thoughts were interrupted by the currently annoying wail of Kero, "I'm hungry and I want some caaaaake!" She huffed, complaining, "Geez, Kero. Don't blame me if you get so fat from eating cakes that you can't get up anymore!" though she still sat up and went to the fridge to check if the cake she bought yesterday was there. It wasn't. She stomped off from the kitchen and shouted from the stairs, "Nee-chan! Did you eat my cake?" There was no reply. She forgot, her brother had a part-time job and would be back late. Her dad wasn't yet home, either, so there was nobody but Kero to vent her monthly frustrations to.

"Kero, I'll be back in twenty minutes, okay?" She said as she walked to the door. But before she could hear Kero's reply, she was stopped by somebody saying, "Your cake's right here." She was to shocked to move. "You should lock your door next time," she heard the person get up from the couch in the living room. That voice sounded familiar, but it was slightly different. It was a little bit more deeper, but it sounded the same as…as…. She didn't dare to look back. "Sakura. It's me, I'm back." Those five words were enough to make her turn and bury her head in his familiar dip at his shoulder, enough to allow her tears to fall, enough for her to hold on tight.

"I've waited," she said. "I know," was his reply. "I thought you weren't coming back," her voice cracked at the end. "I'm sorry," he answered. "I-" "There's something you should know," he cut her off. She pulled away from him and looked at his face. "What?" she said, taken a back. "I'm engaged," his eyes were forlorn. She just stared at him. "The wedding would be held as soon as I hit twenty." Sakura felt something rising up her chest. "We'll have five years together, that's okay, right?" She realized that something wouldn't leave no matter how many times she was breathing rapidly. "The other party agreed, all that's left is for the girl to-" "NO!" She pushed him away at arm's length.

"You need to hear me out," Syaoran urged. Sakura turned away from him. "I don't want to!" Sobs were involuntarily escaping from her now. "No! The girl I'm going to marry-" "Please!" she gasped. "Is you," Syaoran finished. Sakura turned to him. His eyes were filled with content, joy and love. He got down on one knee. "Did you hurt your leg?" she asked stupidly, sniffing. He smiled. "No, I didn't." "Oh." "Sakura," he held out the most beautiful, intricate white-gold ring, with a pink gem in the middle of a, she gasped, a cherry blossom flower. "Marry me?" He asked, then winced as he accidentally said, "Please?" when she took a long time to respond.

She laughed, a tearful but happy laugh, then whispered, "Yes." She paused before saying cheekily, "Please." Syaoran expressed amusement while gingerly placing the ring on her ring finger. Then she threw her arms around his neck, successfully affecting his breathing. He smiled and positioned his arms on her waist. "I love you," he said, kissing her head. "I love you too," she whispered. He stilled after hearing her confession for the second time in his life, and pulled back. He looked into her eyes, and then felt that tingling feeling filling his chest whenever he looked at her. Slowly, he leaned into her. She gazed up at him. And for a moment, their lips touched, sealing their first kiss. It was sweet, and after a few seconds of not moving, he pulled away for a second, saying, "Maybe we could get married now," he whispered seriously. Sakura gawked at him. Syaoran laughed. "At twenty it is, then," he said before stooping down for another kiss.


End file.
